Gummi Ship Sorrows
by The.Mormon.Nobody
Summary: what happens on a typical day on Organization XIII's gummi ship? LarxeneMarluxia, Akuroku implied


Hi! this is just a random idea that I came up with while playing KH2. I don't own anything at all!!! not even Saix Puppy! except the story line! Enjoy!

Xemnas POV

It was just another day on Organization XIII's gummi ship, _Xenmas Rules_. Number 8 was driving when suddenly Number 9 bounced in, (How is it possible for someone to be so happy and peppy all the time?), asking,

"Can I drive the gummi ship Axel?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"No Demyx"

"Pretty please?"

"No"

"Pretty please with sea salt ice cream and sugar, and a cherry on top-and Marluxia and Xaldin dancing around it in pink tutu's holding hands and singing _Shiny Happy People_, and…um…um…"

Silence ensued

"Ew. Most definitely no. I did not need that image in my head…Got it memorized?"

"But, but I really wanna driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive!"

"To bad."

I felt my brain cells dying as I listened. Unfortunately I could actually picture Number 11 in a tutu. Luckily I was saved by Number 13 entering. Or so I thought.

"Hiya Roxie!"

(Apparently I had forgotten for a moment that Number 8 could also be _extremely _chipper.)

"Hi", came Number 13's hesitant response, "um… what's going on?"

"Axel won't let me drive." Number 9 began to pout.

"Oh! I can solve that problem…Let me drive Axel!"

"Roxas, no."

"But I though we were friends." Number 13 burst into tears, like a little girl. Uncannily similar to that girl, Kait, or whatever her name was.

"Aww…crap…Roxie…don't cry…c'mon…dang it…Roxie…you can sit on my lap and help me drive"

Number 13's bawling immediately ceased, and bounced into Number 8's lap. Apparently forgetting that the _First_ thing in the Organization XIII's handbook, the Book that Never Was, was that all members are co-workers and should be treated as such. I shall have to speak to them. Back to the matter and hand though. Number 6 just entered the room. Number 9 began I squeal,

"Zexy! Make them let me drive!"

"Huh? That makes no sense whatsoever. It should be, 'Please convince my counterparts to allow me steer the gummi ship to what ever world we are coming across to stay in for some indeterminable length of time.' AND DON'T CALL ME ZEXY!" When I thought that this would all be settled by Number 9's polite asking Number 6 continued on, "However, since I am apparently the only sane one here, I should drive. Axel, Roxas, will you please allow me to…"

Number 6 was abruptly cut off when Number 8 suddenly commented,

"Oh yeah? We should let you _Steer the gummi ship to what ever would we a coming across to stay in for some indeterminable length of time_? How are you gonna make us to that? Sniff at us?"

Number 13 began laughing, (and snorting); as though it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. I really must speak to them about inter-organization relationships. While Number 13 was laughing, Number 6 lunged at Number 8, but was regrettably stopped by Number 9's water demons. While Number 6 was battling the demons, Number 7 came in, sufficiently distracting number 9 enough to lose concentration, to have the demons disappeared. Inadvertently causing Number 6 to fall flat on his face. Number 9 then shrieked at the top of his girly little voice

"SAIX PUPPY!!"

Number 7 bounded, yes bounded, over to Number 9 and began licking his face. Number 11 then entered and began decorating the interior hot pink with lots of flowers. Number 13 stared into number 9's brilliantly green eyes. Before long, Number 12 came in and began to threaten Number 11.

"MARLUXIA!!! IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS INSTANT WITH THE PINK FLOWERY STUFF I SWEAR I WILL BREAK UP WITH YOU!!"

What was this? Number 11 and Number 12 together, in a relationship. That's it. As soon as we get back to the World that Never Was we are having a seminar and handing out new Books that Never Were. I turned back to the scene.

"Please Larxene, don't break up, I need you. I LOVE YOU LARXENE!"

"Awww…. Marly that's so sweet I love you too!"

Numbers 11 and 12 then began to make out. Number 5 chose to enter at that moment and tripped on the doorway. Number 6 began to laugh. Number 5 got to his feet and started attacking Number 6.

"What's this? Let's attack Zexion day?"

"Of course it is, it how we show that we love you."

"Some love"

Number 10 came in drunk.

"Anyone wanna bet that when Vexen comes he will freeze Demyx's water demons?"

Number 4, hearing this, does actually freeze Number 9's demons. Number 9 walked up to Number 10 and shaking his finger at him says:

"Can't judge by appearances!"

Number 10 replied in all seriousness,

"Of course superior."

Number 2 ran in asking if anyone had seen his eye patch. Number 11 made him another one, out of a daisy. Number 3 came in.

"Nice eye patch Xiggy"

Number 2 began to growl.

"Well at least I can control be beard, Fuzz Face."

Number 9 began to scream again,

"I WANNA DRIVE THE GUMMI SHIP! LET ME DRIVE THE GUMMI SHIP! I WANT TO DRIVE THE GUMMI SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!"

I could not take this anymore. I left my seat and went down to the cockpit.

"SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALL OF YOU BACK TO YOUR POSTS! I'M DRIVING THE GUMMI SHIP! OUT! OUT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

Eventually we reached the World that Never Was. I'm writing this from the comfort of my own bed, away from all of the arguments that were happening downstairs. Good Night!

And thats the end. In case anyone is confused about the numbers here they are:

1.Xenmas, 2. Xigbar, 3. Xaldin, 4.Vexen, 5.Lexaeus, 6., 7.Saix, 8.Axel, 9.Demyx, 10. Luxord, 11.Marluxia, 12.Larxene,13. Roxas

It took 2 or 3 times to get the story on the site, sorry!

R/R please!


End file.
